


Where There Was Fire, Ashes Remain

by annetheseamaiden



Category: Richard III/ Anne Neville, Richard/Anne Neville, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After George and Isabel's wedding in Las Vegas, Anne Neville and Richard York meet again after breaking up the year prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> In this modern Fan Fic, all of the York family is alive. That includes Edmund and Richard senior

She didn’t know how she had gotten in the room, but she was glad that she did. With his arms around him, she fell in heaven.

“Am I dead?” Anne asked Richard.  
Richard was still half asleep. Yet, he still was able to hear her question.  
“Why would you be dead?” He said opening his eyes.  
“Because I feel as if I am in heaven.” Anne said as she pushed herself towards him.

The sheets in the beds were tangled. A night of endless lovemaking had them both exhausted.

“Do you want more?” Richard asked.  
Anne looked at the clock. It said 9:37am.  
“Last time we had one, it was 7:45am. Did we just sleep an hour?”  
“Hour and a half, I think. Give and take a few minutes.” Richard mumbled.  
“Rich?”  
“Yes?”  
“I really do love you.” Anne said.  
“You better do. Didn’t we tied the knot yesterday?” He asked her.  
“It was actually today, Richard. We got married today.”  
“It was still night to me.”  
“Does that mean that our anniversary will be two days in a row?” Anne asked as Richard started to caress her breasts.  
“Do you know that if you keep doing that with your finger you are going to awake my maternal feelings?” Anne asked.  
“I don’t understand?” Richard answered as he lowered his lips to kiss her breasts.  
“When you kiss a woman’s breasts, and she feels pleasure, it releases a chemical in her body that awakens her desires to have a baby.” Anne said.  
“I really don’t mind if the stork delivers early.” Richard said as he went up to her neck to kiss.  
“You don’t but I do!” Anne said.  
“You do? Do you not want a little Richard running around? A little Annie perhaps?”  
“Richard?” Anne asked, “You want to name our baby Richard?”  
“Yes, if it is a boy, like his Daddy and his Grandfathers.”  
“No.” Anne said, “This family has too many Richards. It gets confusing sometimes. Look at my phone!” Anne said as she reached for her phone in the night table. 

She tapped the address book and then tapped the “R”.

“You see, in here, I have three Richards. Dad, your Dad, and you. I cannot add another Richard in here. It would get too confusing. Also when he makes a mess, and I yell “RICHARD YORK”, I know that you will come to me saying “what”, I know it, Rich.”  
“Do you wonder what Izzy and George are doing right now?” Anne asked.  
“They are still in their honeymoon, Anne. I think that they aren’t praying.” Richard said.  
“Oh my god!” Anne gasped.  
“What?”  
“I got married. I got married at the same place as my sister. I married my brother-in-law; I . . . my mother and father will kill us. I was supposed to have a big wedding. Izzy will kill me. I got married the day after her. I broke a promise. She was supposed to be my maid-of-honor. I was supposed to be a winter bride, while Izzy was a summer one.”

Richard looked at Anne strangely. She was having one of her panic attacks.

“Then will marry again in December.” Richard said.  
“Again?”  
“We will never say a thing. When the years have passed, and our parents are old and grey we will tell them. They will laugh about it.”  
“You Yorks always think things so laid back.”  
“Are we having our first fight?” He asked her.  
“Yes. Richard. I . . . I think we are.” Anne said  
“Can I make it up for you?” He asked her.  
“Richard . . . our siblings got married yesterday. Then, we see each other after a year, and then . . . we get married.”  
“We broke up for a very stupid reason. You were not ready to move in with each other.”  
“A stupid reason?” Anne asked.  
“Not stupid. It was an important reason. What I mean is that you were not ready, and well, we wanted to try different things. The important thing is that . . . my apartment is really small, Anne.”  “Meaning?” “No, I am just saying. Where are we going to live?” He asked her.  
“Oh!” Anne gasped.


	2. Richard's Visit

Anne got out of Richard’s room around at 10:00am. She went to her room and took a shower. She couldn’t stop smiling. She couldn’t stop thinking of Richard’s tender touch on her waist as he trailed down to the most intimate part of her body to the point that she hadn’t realised that there was someone knocking on her door. Calling her. 

“Little Anne!” 

It was her Mother. She was the only person that called her like that. She was her Little Anne.

Anne stepped out of the shower and grabbed the robe. She walked to the door and let her Mother in.

“Mother?”  
“Are you here alone?” She asked her.  
“Yes.” She answered, “Why would you ask that? Is everything okay?”  
“You didn’t come to breakfast this morning.”  
“I had too much to drink yesterday. I am tiny.” Anne lied.  
“Have you seen Richard, Anne?”  
Oh she had, Anne thought. Every single inch of his firm body. “No. It is not as if I was his wife, or anything?”  
“He didn’t come to breakfast this morning.”  
“To my defense. Izzy was Bridezilla. I was her maid of honour.”  
Her Mother looked at her skeptically. Anne thought that she may have been spending too much time with Jacquetta Woodville.  
“Have you talked with Izzy?” Anne asked changing the subject. She knew where Richard was. He was probably either sleeping or taking a well deserved shower.  
“Isabel is a married woman now.” Her Mother said, “I wouldn’t call her in the morning of her honeymoon. She must be rather busy.”  
“Mother!” She gasped.  
“You looked really pretty yesterday.” Her Mother said, “You really did. There were many young men who were looking at you. The Lancaster boy, Francis Lovell, Robert Brackenbury, the Tudor boy, and even Richard. He couldn’t keep your eyes off you. He of all.”  
“Good!” Anne said trying to hide the smile, “He now knows what he lost.”  
“Anne?”  
“Yes?”  
“You were talking a lot with Richard yesterday.”  
“What is wrong with that?”  
“I am just saying. Where there was fire, ashes remain, Annie. You took the break-up pretty bad last year.”  
“Mother, you shouldn’t worry. I am not that little girl anymore. My heart is stronger now, you see.”  
“Anne?”  
“What! I was taking a shower and then you come in and start asking me questions. What do you want?”  
Her mother looked at her, instantly crossing her arms.  
“I am just warning you, Anne. Now that Isabel is married, you are going to feel lonely in the appartment that you and Izzy were living in together.”  
“I am going to be alright mother. I am going to be in good and talented hands.” Anne said as she thought of Richard’s hands against her skin, as he made every single nerve of her body to light up.  
“Hands?” Her Mother asked.  
“Am I not an artist, Mother?” Anne asked, making up the first thing that got into her mind, “Am I not one? My work is now giving money. Finally. I can take care of the bills by myself now. That is what I meant. Your mind is in the gutter, Mother.”  
“Your mind is in the gutter.” Her Mother said as she stood up.  
“Now, go. Shower, that we have to take care of somethings.”  
“As you say, Mother.” Anne said before closing the door. She walked again to the bathroom. She had not finished taking a shower, and when she entered the shower again, there was another knock. Angrily she walked towards it. She mumbled things and as she opened the door, she said:

“Mother, I thought that–”  
“I was waiting for your Mother to get out of your room.I saw when she entered . . . and I must say that the waiting has gotten me all ready, and that if you don’t let me in . . . I will take you right here, right in the door for the world to see.” Richard said.

Anne pulled him inside, and pushed him against the wall. She began to kiss him as if they had never kissed before. As he pushed her bathrobe down, Anne began to unzip his pants. 

“I didn’t know what made you so eager?” He asked her as she guided him to bed, and pinned him down. He kicked his pants off and swiftly switched positions to be on top of her, and began to trail down to kiss the most intimate part of her body. Anne began to feel pleasure, which made him smile, and stop.

“What are you doing?” She asked when he stopped.  
“Nothing.”  
“I know. Why did you stopped?”  
“Cause I want something from you.” Richard started.  
“You want something?” She asked.  
“Last night, it was all me.” Richard said.  
“And?”  
“I want you to take me to heaven.”  
“You want me to take you to heaven?” Anne asked as she unbuttoned her shirt.  
“Yes. I don’t want to be in this unholy world. I want to see perfection.I want to . . . you know the song, “you make feel like, I have been locked out of heaven”? Well, I want you to take me to paradise.”  
“I thought you hated Bruno Mars.” Anne said as she got in top of him. She went softly into him. Richard gave her a pleasure smile as she began to move her body against his.  
“Anne!” He groaned in pleasure. “I missed you.”

Anne kept moving upside and down. She could feel her pleasure and his growing together.He took her hands into his and pulled her close to him, and as she came into pleasure, the tightening of her made him take his pleasure too.  
Anne collapsed in his chest. He smiled at her and laughed.

“Weren’t you taking a bath?” He asked her.  
“I was.” Anne said in a dreamy tone.  
“Can I join you?” He asked her.  
“Can you?” She asked correcting him.  
“May I join you?” Richard asked her.  
“Yes!”


	3. Dinner

It was the final day before they all got back to their homes. Cecily York insisted that they should have a final dinner in the hotel restaurant, since they were now one family. As usual, Anne ran late. She quickly got out of her room, and took the elevator. When she got to the restaurant, she quickly heard Richard York Father and Richard Neville laugh. They were old friends. They were friends since they both started boarding school together.

“I am sorry that I am late.” Anne said as she went to hug her Father.  
“My little girl.” Richard Neville said kissing her hand.  
“My last little girl. In a few years, she’ll be gone off to have a family of her own. It is not fair Richard. It is not.”  
“Where do I seat?” Anne asked.  
“There is a seat here Anne, if you like it.”

Anne could feel her mother’s eyes on her. He was just doing it to tease her. She knew it. He said that he would tease her every second he could because it would give him the pleasure he couldn’t have of simply holding her hand in public. She gave a final hug to her Father, and then smiled.

“She has grown beautifully, hasn’t she?” Richard Neville asked.  
“Father you are making me blush!” Anne said as she took her chair, besides her closeted husband.  
“But is true! We have all been blessed with beautiful roses for daughters, haven’t we? Look at Little Bess, doesn’t she look like a white rose?” Richard York said as he looked at his grand daughter. “And you too little Mary, you are now my little white rose bud.”  
“Do you know if you are having a girl or a boy, Elizabeth?” Nan Neville asked.  
“She doesn’t want to know.” Edward said, “She likes the mystery.”  
“And you do not?” Edmund asked.  
“Shut up.”  
“Well, if it is a little girl, she will be as beautiful as Bess and Mary.” Anne Neville said to the little girls besides her as she felt Richard’s foot against her foot.  
“Did you see the beautiful portrait that Anne painted of me and Bess, Papa?”  
“I did. It was beautiful, Anne.” Edward said. 

Anne smiled at him. It was a present for Elizabeth’s birthday.

“She knows that she have a talented pair of hands!” Richard said. 

He was still rubbing his foot against hers. She felt her skin curl with Richard’s touch.

“She does!” Cecily York-Raby said, “She had always been talented with the brush.”  
“Have anyone heard of the newlyweds?” Elizabeth asked.  
“If I had just gotten married, the last thing I would do is texting my family. I would be at the edge of the world fornicating or sexting my wife.” Richard said as his hand trailed Anne’s thigh. 

She faked as if she had hiccups, and pushed his hand away from her body. She did not wished to Bess and Mary to see such thing.

“Richard! Mind your language!” Cecily said to her son.  
“I could have used the other “f” word, but Bessie and Mary would have started to cry and sexting is a noun. Look it up in the dictionaty. Right?”  
He looked at his two nieces, “Right?”  
Bess nodded and said with her baby voice, “When Uncle Rich says a bad word, he gives me a dollar, Nana.”  
“Then you must be a billionaire.” Anne said to little Bess.  
“Not really. He always open his big eyes wide.”  
“What are you going to do with the money, Bess?” Richard asked as he again began to stroke Anne’s calve. He had taken now his sock off. She could feel his nails against her skin. That was one of her turn ons.  
“Give it to the kitties!” Bess said with a smile.  
“Hell no!” Anne said to Richard as his hand went back again to her thighs.  
“Sorry! The hiccups.” Anne cried. He knew how to tease her. He really knew. All of those years experimenting. He had not forgotten a thing.  
“Why?!” Bess asked with a  
“What does sexting means?” Mary asked Anne.  
She faked a hiccup again, and then ELizabeth intervened  
“It means when you text six people at the time.” Elizabeth said as she looked at Richard.  
“I think Anne must give Bess and Mary each a dollar. She did said the “h” word.” Richard pointed out. 

He wanted to put her in the spotlight, all of the attention to be on her. She knew what he meant with his comment of having “talented hands” and it did not have anything to do with her art.  
______________________________________________________  
After dinner, Anne gave Mary and Bess a dollar, only because they kept insisting that their Uncle Richard was right. She then went with her Father and Mother to buy some souvenirs to remember the casino part of Izzy’s wedding.

“I think that George was counting cards.” Anne said to her Father.  
“If he did, that surprises me!” Richard said with a joking tone.  
“That wouldn’t be ethical, thought.” Nan Neville said.  
“I know, but they won how much? Ten grands? Izzy always get the best.” She said to her Mother.  
“You went to a better university than her. You went to Parsons dearest.”  
“But she wanted to be a teacher. It is not the same.” Richard said as he grabbed one of the key chains that said his name. He took two that said Anne, one for his wife, and another one that said Isabel.  
“Is there one for best father?” Anne asked the cashier.  
“What do you want?” He asked her.  
Anne gave him her bag that was full of key chain, pencils and figurines. Her Father sighed and took the bag and gave her a smile.  
“It is good to be Daddy’s little girl, isn’t?” The cashier asked her.  
“You have no idea!” Nan said as she looked at her daughter and her husband. Those two were as close as dirt and nails. Always together. Always conspiring together.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that, Anne went up to her room, and took a shower. The flight took off at 9:10 am and she wanted to shower and to sleep well. She was the one who told Richard that she wanted to sleep alone that day, but when she called him to come to his room, she heard a knock on the door and a laugh.

It was him. It was Richard York. When she opened the door, the first thing she did was to hit him in the arm. He liked it when she got rough with him. It turned him on, and when she went to say something, he closed the door, leaning towards her and kissed her mouth.

“You behaved awfully today!” Anne said.  
“Mary and Bess, they could had seen something!” Anne gasped as he began to kiss her neck.  
“I know. I know. How can I make you forgive this unfortunate soul?” He asked her as he took his shirt and pants off, staying completely naked in front of her.

His music puns, annoyed her. He was a music teacher in elementary school. It was in his nature.

“How could a teacher be so careless around his two baby nieces?” Anne asked as he turned her around, kissing her neck as he unzipped her dress.  
“Did you see yourself in the mirror tonight?” He asked her.  
“Of course, why?” Anne asked.  
“If it looked as if it was body painted in your body, I can only imagine how it will look in the floor!” He groaned as he pulled it dow. To his surprise, Anne was wearing lace lingerie.  
“These are new, aren’t they?” He asked her.  
“No, not really. I just like them a lot. They make me feel sexy.” Anne said.  
“No, I know that. What I mean that last year you only wore cotton underwear. Now lace? Can’t you be more perfect?”  
“Do you want to take it off?” He asked her.  
“I thought you never–”  
Anne started to touch him. He could feel now his blood rushing to his manhood.  
“You will insure those hands, Anne!” Richard groaned.  
“Look at me!”  
“Yes?” Richard asked.  
“This is the only thing I will give you tonight. This morning it was all you. Now it is all me. You do not know how my skin curled against your touch during dinner? Huh? Your hands traveling around–”

Richard did not waste any more time and took her lace panties off. He began to trail kissed from her collar bone to her belly as his fingers touched her where she needed to be touched. He liked her pleasure face. If he had her talent, he would paint her.

“You know what I will do?” He asked her. Anne responded by shaking her head.  
“You will paint yourself, naked. I will tell you how I want it, and I will make a song. A song of your moans.” Richard said as he pushed her legs to the apart.  
“You are going to?” Anne asked as he began to thrust into her.  
“Yes.” He said, his thrusting becoming more rough and faster.  
“Where are you going to put it then?” Anne moaned.  
“When we get our place together . . .” Richard started but she interrupted him.  
“I do not what turns me on more, the fact that you have become a sex deity, or the fact that you still fantasise of having a Rose from Titanic portrait.” Anne said, her pleasure was near.  
“You think I am a sex god?” Richard asked.  
“Yes!” Anne moaned in pleasure.

Richard kept thrusting into her. He could feel her now. She was so near, and when she turned him to lay back on the bed with a swift move. The sight of having her taking control made his pleasure come instantly as she saw her pleasure draw on her face.

“You are my Eros, my Himerus.” Anne smiled.  
“I know who Eros is, but who is Homerus?” He asked her. He could listen to her, but as if she was far away. The blood rush was on his ears now. It made him feel dizzy. He had also drank.  
“Himerus.God of the intimate desire.” Anne smiled as she sat on his hips.  
He placed his hands on her waist, softly and slowly going up to the breasts.  
“They have gotten bigger.”  
“Have they?” Anne asked.  
“Oh yes they have. They are now as big as my hands.” Richard noted as he began to caress the sensible thin skin.  
“You really want me to get me pregnant, don’t you?”  
“Yes!” He said as he pinned her down to the bed, moving as swiftly as she did.  
“I do, and to change your name from Neville to York. Anne York. It has a pure and sexy thing to it."

A.N:  
Please tell me how I am doing. I like to see if I should improve my passionate writing. Do you like more details? Or do you not?


	4. The Flight

She was glad that she did not missed her flight, but it was because she spend the night alongside Richard pleasing each other. She was now about to order her third cup of coffee.

“Give me a dark coffee with six hazelnut pumps, whipped cream–  
“ –powdered chocolate and caramel.” Richard interrupted.  
“And for me would be a plain black coffee.” Anne said ordering his.  
“It would be–” Richard didn’t let the lady finish. He just gave her his card.  
“May I see your ID?” The cashier asked.  
“An ID?” Richard asked.  
“You do have a baby face, Richard.” Anne pointed out.  
“I do not.” Richard said.  
“Sir, ID!”  
Richard reached for his wallet once again, and showed him his ID, “See? It’s Richard York.”  
“He is a nervous flyer.” Anne explained.

When they started to board the plane, Anne wanted to give her seat because the flight was overbooked. It meant that she would have a three hundred grant for a next trip. Her Father said no. He didn’t liked when Anne traveled alone. Cecily said that it was because he and her husband had seen Taken various times.

“I will pay your next trip.” Richard Neville said to her.  
“I am not a little girl anymore, Dad. I am twenty-four.”  
“And I am fifty-seven. Now walk!”  
Richard looked at Anne who had a grumpy face on.

She was mumbling things. He sat besides her and sighed.

“We are about to board.”  
“Return to our normal lives.” Anne pointed out.

 

Richard looked to the side and took out his phone. He tapped his texting app, and began to type.

Richard: Are you coming home with me tonight?

Anne: I thought that your place was small.

 

Richard: The smaller the better, though! ;)

Anne: Not when it comes to . . . you know.

Richard: Well, in that aspect you do not have to worry.

Anne: I don’t know about it. I think that I have seen better samples. 

Richard: WHERE?!

Anne: I wont reveal my sources.

Richard: Is the list that long?

Anne: And wide!

Richard: Anne!

Anne: I am just teasing you. You are the best so far.

Richard: So far? 

Anne: Until now.

Richard: Until Forever.

Anne: You have been watching Revenge, have you?

Richard: I stopped watching it after we broke up.

Anne: Why?

 

Richard: It reminded me of you. 

 

Richard: You used to watch it all the time.

Anne: About that, do you still have my body pillow?

Anne: Richard?

Anne: RICHARD!

Anne: I am sitting besides of you. Why are you stretching your thumbs?

Richard: I still have the pillow.

Anne: You do?

Richard: I do.

Anne’s attention shifted to her Dad sitting besides Richard.

“Who are you texting?” Richard Neville asked the young man besides him.  
“A friend of mine named Anna.” Richard lied, “She just got married and said to be that her father insist on talking with me.” 

Oh, he was telling the complete truth

“Why?”  
“I’m looking for a bigger place to live.” Richard said, “I want to settle. Is about time.”  
“Indeed it is!” Richard Neville said, “At your age I was already married and had Isabel and Anne.”

Anne was listening to their entire conversation. She was glad that their flight got paged, and that they all stood up to board. Anne sat besides her Mother and her Father. As usual they gave her the window seat. In front of her, Richard had his seat alongside his brother Edmund and his sister Margaret. Before they boarded, Richard told her to meet at the back of the plain when he stood up for the first time. And she did.

“Mother, I need to use the bathroom.”  
“But they are so dirty, Anne!”  
“Do you want me to piss?” Anne asked.  
“Just be careful!” Her Mother insisted as she stood up. 

When she walked to the aisle, she saw Richard behind the curtain. He opened one of the vacant restrooms and entered with her.

He quickly started to kiss her as unzipped his pants. Anne regretted not wearing a dress. The thought of taking off her pants disgusted her until he began to thrust his finger inside of her. It took her by surprise, and to Richard too. She was ready for him, and when he continued to thrust his fingers into her, a loud moan escaped her throat.

“Scream on my mouth.” Richard said, “Bite me.”  
“Where?” Anne asked.  
“Mark me. Give me love marks on my necks. Tell me how much you desire me by your lips, not your moans. At least until we get off the plane.”  
“Do you know that we could get charged for–”

He didn’t let her finish. He entered her without warning, making a moan escape you her mouth.

“Shh!” Richard hushed her as she quieted down. 

She was now biting her lips. He really wanted to get her off, more than he wanted to. He started to massage the part of her body that made her go wild, and in a couple of seconds, he pleasure spread from her womb to her entire body. She was now with her lips on his neck. Sucking off his neck as he again began to thrust into her. Between the bites and the love marks, Richard didn’t take long. They were still wearing their shirts and shoes and they were almost without oxygen when at the same time they came in pleasure as they kissed each other.

“We have to do something more than this.” Anne whispered as she separated her lips from his.  
“I know. We will, once we get home and out parents are not looking over our shoulders.” Richard said as he kissed her forehead.  
“You coming home with me?” Richard asked.  
“I have to go over Izzy’s and my place.” Anne said, “Come over, and then we could continue having sex in Izzy’s favourite sofa. The one that she is taking to George’s.”  
“You are perfection.” Richard said, “But didn’t you just said that we need to find something else to do?”  
“We do, but it doesn’t mean that before and after going out we cannot have some real fun first!” Anne said as she pulled up her pants, zipping them.  
“I could eat you alive.” Richard said as she zipped his pants.  
“You better.” Anne said, “Now you can scratch from your Bucket List ‘Flight Fornication’, because I know I will.” 

Anne stepped out from the restroom first. Her cheeks were flushed, and so was her chest. Her hair was messed up, and she was a little sweaty. Then after two or four minutes, Richard came out from the restroom. With his cheeks as red as Anne's.He had his earphones on, and was singing along to a band.  
He looked at her, straight at her eyes before he took his seat. Winking at her, and given her a seductive smile that made her want more of him.

"Are you okay, Annie?" Her Mother asked.  
"I'm dead, aren't I?" Anne asked.  
"Don't say such a thing.Why would you say such a thing?" Her Mother asked.  
"It seems that I am in heaven." Anne said. "I am going to sleep. He has left me exhausted."  
"Whom?" Mrs. Neville asked.  
"The airplane, Mother. The airplane!"

A.N: Tell me what you think. I would like to have some feedback. Thanks!


	5. At Anne's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy and loving chapter

Something that really pleased her was that when it came to taking the cab, her Mother and Father took one separately. It was even more pleasant when her father told her to take a cab with Richard because he didn’t want her to go alone. He had seen an episode of the show “Criminal Minds”, where the driver killed his passengers.

“The funny thing is that he himself gave me to the devil himself!” Anne whispered to Richard.  
“Not the devil,” Richard noted, “Eros.”  
“I picture you more like an Adonis too.” Anne added.  
“You do?” He asked her.  
“Yes.”

When the cab arrived Anne got of the cab, followed by Richard. He had been so many times to the flat that Anne and Isabel used to share, but this time it felt as if it was his first time. He was smirking, but his smirk was more mischievous that it usually was. She could feel it. He had his arms around her waist. As he pecked her neck with kisses, and with his hands, making tickles on her waist.

“I might break the key.”  
“Then if milady does that, I will be forced to kick the door down.” Richard said.  
“Please don’t. If you do, Izzy and I wont get the deposit.” Anne said as she opened the door.  
“May I go in?” He asked her. Anne responded by giving him her luggage and her purse.  
“So? Which is the sofa that we would baptise?”  
“Not now.” Anne said as she came over to him. 

She just guided him to the kitchen, taking out some wine and cheese.

“Okay . . . wine and cheese it is.” Richard noted. 

Anne sat with him in the sofa. She turned the lights off, and closed the curtains.

“Do you know what does this reminds me of?” Richard asked.  
“I think I do.” Anne said.  
“I was seventeen, you were two days for your sixteen birthday. In the cabin. We did not wanted to go hiking so we stayed there.” Richard said as he caressed her hand.  
“In my defense, I am the prime source of blood when it comes to mosquitoes.” Anne said.  
“I know that too!” Richard smiled, “I also remember that we, back then, were keeping it a secret too!”  
“What is it with us and secrets?” Anne asked.  
“I do not know.” Richard laughed as he remembered that day.

Anne did not wanted to go hiking. Neither did he. There was no one who could make them go. So the rest of the two families went hiking together, and camped under the stars. While they were alone, and they had been secretly dating for almost seven months, and they had both talked of taking the relationship to the next level.

“I still remember that we undressed before each other.” 

Anne blushed at it, “And that we did not touch each other that quick. We just stared at each other’s body for almost five good minutes.” 

Anne laughed again. She remembered. She had never seen a naked man before her, and she did not and could not keep his eyes of his body.

“You know that you were my first? Do you, Anne?” Richard asked her. 

He didn’t know if she knew about it.

“I knew.” Anne said.  
“How?” Anne asked.  
“You were as terrified as I was.”  
“You were terrified?”  
“I was not scared, I just . . . it was my first time, and no one had looked at me in the same way you did to me that day. I was scared, but it was a good scare.” Anne said, “Also the fact that you didn’t know where and how to put it in.”  
“The important thing is that figured it out.” Richard pointed out as Anne smiled. 

Anne’s smile brightened the dark living room to him.

He tasted the cheese and he really liked it.

“This is a really expensive cheese, isn’t?” He asked with his mouth full.  
“Not that expensive, but yes.”  
“I am tired of drinking Welch Grape Juice cans and Mozzarella cheese-strings.” Richard laughed. Anne laughed at him. He was a music teacher in a private elementary school near here.  
“I would be too.” Anne said as Richard pulled her towards him; her head rested in his chest as he stroke her dark blonde hair and caressed her lips.  
“Annie?”  
“Yes?” A sleepy Anne asked.  
“I am sorry how I acted last year.”  
“Is okay.”  
“No, it was not!” Richard insisted, The way I acted was indeed selfish. I felt really threatened by so many things.”  
“It is in the past now. That was a year ago.” Anne said, “Now, we are here,” Anne sad as she took his hand, together.”  
“That was the past, now is the present.” Anne said.  
“I’ll be a true husband because I love you.” Richard promised as he kissed her hand.  
“"Richard,” Anne started as she turned her head to face him. 

His strong jaw, and his dark wild curls made her always melt. She didn’t even realized what she had just said.

“Do you really mean it?” Richard asked.  
“Yes Richard,” Anne said, processing her thoughts clearly this time, “ my love and trust are utterly with you.”

A.N: Wanted to give them some space to talk. Next chapter there would be both, talk and love. Tell me your take on this chapter. :)


	6. Confessions

Richard stayed that day with her. He had signed up for the summer camp music class and in three days he was about to start his sessions.

“What are you doing this summer?” Richard asked.  
“What are you going to do?” Anne asked.  
“I asked you first.” Richard said.  
“Izzy told me about a summer camp in the school that she works in. But I also got offered a job on an art gallery.”  
“You’ll go to the art gallery.”  
“I am. They told me to call them tomorrow.” Anne said.  
“When will you start?” Richard asked.  
“They will let me know.” Anne said. “And you?”  
“I’ll be teaching kids the principles of music.”  
“Summer camp?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Richard?”  
“Yes, Anne?”  
“I’m hungry. Cook for me.”  
“My cooking consists of take-outs, Annie.”  
“I do not cook, Richard.” Anne said.  
“Nor do I.”  
“Sadly, making love does not feed us.” Anne answered.  
“C’mon!” Richard said as he stood up from her bed, “Get up!” Richard said as he yanked the sheets away from her, leaving her naked body to see before him.  
“Can’t we order in?” Anne asked.  
“Nope. If we are married now, we are both going to fill that fridge, and cook from it.”  
“Oh, Richard. I am an awful cook.”  
“I know. So I am. We’ll learn.” Richard said as he looked at her naked body.  
“Are you sure you do not want to stay in bed?” Anne asked as she started began to touch herself. Anne started to moan, giving a Richard a spectacle that he never had seen before.  
“Are you sure?” Anne asked. She was looking straight at him.

His eyes became hypnotised. Opening his mouth to catch a breath. 

“Oh Richard!” Anne moaned.

He could feel himself reacting to the feast that his eyes were having. He looked at her when she stopped.

“To bed, husband.” Anne tapped her bed as she bit her lip, “Come here, love.”  
“After this, we are going to go to the market, and we are going to buy food. We have only been married two days, and all we have been doing is touching each other, Anne. Would this be our fifth time?” Richard said as he crawled into her bed. 

As he started to kiss her naked body, trailing up from her toes to her hip bones. He pushed her legs apart, and buried his head in her inner thighs before going up to her breasts, softly sucking them as he began to thrust into her. “Anne!” Richard moaned.

“Sixth time!” Anne moaned as he thrusted into her softly and delicately each time. 

Richard could feel her nails in his back. She had always had such strong nails, they were like pins against his skin. He liked it. He really did.He liked how her nails felt, and how her biting made his go slower, and slower each time.

“Harder!” Anne moaned, but Richard shook his head. He waned to go slow. 

He wanted it to be like their first time. It was really slow, and alike now, he was in absolute charge of everything.If he did as she wanted, he would be in charge. He didn’t want to give her the pleasure, nor the control. Anne got angry and tried to change positions but he pinned her down.

“No!” He groaned. “Shh . . . relax . . . don’t rush it.”  
“You are being way too slow!” Anne complained.

He didn’t listen to her. He did not. He kept doing what he was doing. He could feel how she reacted when she touched him, and it was all pleasure.  
Anne kept demanding that he want faster, but when she felt a tightening, she begged for slower, just as he knew and wanted. He didn’t take too much time to also release himself into her,making himself collapse into her and whispering that in five minutes they would get up from the bed.

“I don’t think I could.” Anne said, “You always drain me.”

Richard laughed at her, as he kissed the valley between his breasts.

“C’mon!” Richard said as he stood up from the bed. 

Anne followed him, and guided him into the shower. After they both showered, Anne got dressed, while Richard waited for her.

“It is easier your you boys.” Anne said.  
“Men.”  
“You only need a shirt, pants, underwear and shoes. While us ladies we have to match everything, wear bras–”  
“Bras are optional.” Richard pointed out.  
“You are such a pervert.” Anne said.  
“How many?” Richard asked.  
“How many what?” Anne asked.  
“How many after we broke up?” Richard asked.  
Anne laughed at her. “What are you talking about?”  
“After you left my apartment Anne, and we broke up; how many men did you were intimate with?”  
Anne laughed.  
“Why are you asking me that?”  
“You said yesterday –”  
“I have seen many naked men, Richard.”  
“How many?”  
“Fifty?” Anne thought.  
“FIFTY?”  
“I don’t know, give or take away. I think my art classes . . . I think that all of my professors were all perverts.”  
Richard felt a relief. “I don’t mean about your art, Anne. What I mean is how many men have you made love to?”  
Anne felt embarrassed by saying this.  
“How many did you have?”  
He didn’t answered, “I asked you first.”  
“I wont say a thing until you say yours.”  
Richard rolled his eyes.  
“Two.” He mumbled.  
“Two? Who are them?”  
“Now tell me!” Richard insisted.  
“Names!” Anne demanded.  
Richard looked down and then at her eyes. “Names aren’t important.”  
“You, how many?”

Anne didn’t want to say it. It was really embarrasing. He had his fun, while she was in her room, eating chocolates and complaining about romance movies.

“Richard York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Feedback is always welcome!


	7. Unexpected Visit

Richard’s eating habits had not changed. His habit had gotten worst. Everything that he took was the type of food that his students ate. Anne shook his head.

“No.”  
“Come on, Annie!”  
“No, Richard. I will end up eating those chips.” Anne said.  
“Then hold your tongue. I like them. I am getting them.”  
“If you get them, you wont have me.” Anne said seriously, as she put away the whipped cream he had bought to put on her.  
“Is either the chips, or the whipped cream.” Anne said.  
“I can put the chips in your–”  
“No. Either the chips or me.” Anne whispered as she slid her hand in his pocket touching him, making him wince, “Chips, or me.”  
“At least get the cream that isn’t fat free!” Richard said.  
“Okay!” Anne said looking at him. 

He smiled at her, leaning towards her to kiss her.

After doing the grocery, they went directly to the flat. Richard joked of imagining what would happen if he fell from the stairs.

“I’ll be a widow.I am way to young to be a widow, so please don’t!” Anne said as she reached for her keychain in her purse.  
“You can hurry up, Anne. My fingers are almost without blood circulation, and if I loose them you’ll feel sorry since I will no longer be able to touch you where you–”  
“ISABEL!” Anne gasped surprised as she pushed Richard to the side before entering the room.  
“What are you doing here? Where’s George? The honeymoon?”  
“We got screwed. The hotel was overbooked.”

Anne looked back and saw George. 

“How come?” Anne asked as she placed the keys in the dinning table.  
“There were some problems with the system. They were overbooked. They are going to give us a boucher for it. A boucher for two weeks. Better, right Izzy?”  
“Yes!” Isabel said as she looked for something in the fridge.  
“I am starving. Annie, why do you not have done the grocery?”  
Anne raised the plastic bag and sighed. “If George helps me, I could go back for the other bags.” Anne said as she gave the bag to Isabel. 

She instantly began to unpack the things and place them on the fridge.

“I’ll go down and get them!” George said, but Anne moved and blocked the door.  
“No. I’ll do it, George.” Anne kept blocking the door.  
“Annie, what is this?” Isabel asked when she saw a K-Y tube on the bag, alongside with the whipped cream.  
“K-Y!” Anne said, “You know what exactly it is.”  
“I’m going to–”  
"I did not you were dating. You broke your celibacy promise?" Isabel asked.  
"You have not dated since my brother and you broke-up?"

She turned to the door and did not see Richard. He had left the grocery bags in the floor, and apparently ran. She went further down the stairs, and saw him.

“What is my brother doing here?” Richard asked, “I thought that–”  
“You were not the only one.Go to your place. I’ll go later.” Anne said leaned over to give him a kiss.  
“Maybe if I say that I came to pick up my luggage, I wouldn’t have to go.” Richard said.  
“No. Just go to you place, and I see you there.”  
“But we were to cook now.” Richard said.  
“Then order take out.” Anne said.  
“Okay!” Richard whined as he stole a kiss from her, and another, and another, and another, then pecking her cheeks and biting her neck before planting a kiss in her lips and then in her forehead.  
Anne could listen to Isabel calling for her as Richard gave her another kiss while he squeezed one of her breasts.  
“Isabel saw the KY.” Anne said.  
“It doesn’t matter. I’ll make sure you do not need it.”   
"Bye!" Anne waved.  
"Oh!" Richard turned back, "You were celibate for a year. That is just hot, and explains your libido, hun. You were dieting." 

Anne pushed him out, and then closed the gate.

"I;ll be ready. Waiting for you. Naken. In bed. Ready for you. Hurry up!" Richard said.  
"You better be!"  
"Wait!" Richard turned back.  
"What?"  
"We never baptised the red sofa. The one that Isabel and George are moving." Richard remembered, sounding really upset.  
"We are their siblings. I know that we'll have plenty of time to do it." Anne said before you turned back.  
"I'll see you in a bit. Love you." Richard waved goodbye as he mounted the taxi.

Love you. Love you. Those words really made her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of the story so far?


	8. Disturbed

“You know what? I’ll go to Meg’s.” Anne said, “You two are on heat, and I do not want to listen to the two of you . . . during coitus.” Anne said wanting to sound nice as she saw how George was caressing her sister’s neck.  
“Good!” Isabel said.  
“Okay! Um . . . let me get some stuff and . . . I’ll be out of the way.”  
“You know what, there is no need to go to Meg’s. Take my keys, make yourself comfortable.” George said as he tossed her his keys.  
“Thanks!” Anne said disturbed. 

George had Isabel now over his shoulder and she was playing with his straight hair. It was the most disturbing thing to see. As she went to her room, she grabbed her backpack and threw some clothes in. She wasn’t thinking straight when she started to listen to George and Isabel’s moans and groans, and how they encouraged each other reach pleasure. 

As she was with a hurry, she ended up jamming her little toe with the corner of the door, which made her backpack fall from her arms. She grabbed it and saw Richard’s luggage. She grabbed it, and then left as quickly as she could. She then remembered the KY and whipped cream, but when she went to look for it, it wasn’t there. 

Now she understood why George was telling Isabel that she tasted so good.  
_______________________________________________________________

When she got in her car, she called Meg and told her if she could cover for her.

“Are you seeing someone?” Meg asked her over the phone.  
“Yes. But keep it a secret.”  
“Do I know him?” She asked her.   
Yes you do, in fact he came from the same womb as you. “No.”  
“Okay, but are you sure? You took your celibacy vows last year pretty serious.”  
“Did Isabel talked to you about that?” Anne asked shocked.  
“No. You did. After you broke up with Rich last year, you told me while drunk that you were being celibate for as long as you could.”  
“I did?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.”  
“So Isabel and George. Already at home?”  
“Don’t tell anyone. They told me no to tell anyone. Is just that George gave me his keys, and I do not like how his place smells. Your brother and his animals.”  
“I know. He is just as quirky as Richard is with his instruments. I have the weirdest brothers, Anne. Edward with his weird wife and mother-in-law. Edmund with his books. George with his animals. Then it is Richard with his instruments every where.”  
“I know.” Anne said.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow and you will tell me if he was good or if he was a virgin.”  
“Trust me, Meg. He is not.”  
__________________________________________________________

Anne had the grumpiest face. Richard opened the garage door of his complex, and she parked in the visit area.  
"What happened?" He asked her.  
"I hate you."  
“Where is the whipped cream?” He asked her.  
“I don’t know. Ask your brother George.”  
“George?”  
“I hate you. You left on the perfect time.” Anne said.  
“Did I?”  
“Yes. George and Isabel . . . they hardly waited. I was packing and they were in the other room. Going at it, Richard. It was so weird. Disgusting. Listening to George saying ‘Oh, Is . . . just like that . . .’ was disturbing.”  
“You only heard it. I, one time, I walked in on them. It was disturbing.”  
“And when I went to look for the things we bought, I could hear George saying, ‘Iz, you taste–”  
“La la la la, I do not want to hear.” Richard said.  
“I just wished I had a concussion that caused memory loss. It was so–”

Richard saw how Anne’s body hair curled. She really was traumatised.

“If you look it this way, we aren’t that different.”  
“Oh we are!” Anne gasped.   
“We are more silent, and more selfish. They were all about team work.”  
“You think we are selfish?” Richard asked.  
“Well, a little bit. But our lovemaking is more sensual and erotic.” Anne said. She saw Richard’s face confused.  
“We know how to please each other.” Anne said.  
“And how to . . . I am too disturbed to think about sex. I am actually nauseous.God, I feel sick.”  
“I was so aroused while doing the grocery. Now I am thinking on becoming a nun.”  
“You aren’t.”  
“I just want food, Richard.”  
“I must admit something though. We are having a unique honeymoon.”  
“Richard,” Anne started out of the blue, “We are married, right?”  
“Yes?” He answered skeptically.  
“Then, you need to buy me my wedding ring. With a decent diamond.”  
“Decent diamond?” He asked her.  
“Yes. Like the one you Mother has.”  
“Weren’t we talking about Iz and George?”  
“Richard!” Anne yelled, stomping her foot.  
“Are you ready to tell everyone then?”  
“Hell no!” Anne started, “I am just saying. I am a very attractive woman. If I do not have a ring, they would think I am single.”  
“That is just a turn on.”  
“Richard York. I am serious. If I do not have my ring, I will not change my name to Anne York. I will divorce you and date the Tudor boy, or the the Lancaster one.”  
“You know I hate them both, right?”  
“I know. I am just saying. They always ask me out on Tuesday’s night. Lancaster just did. Do you want me to answer him?” Anne asked as she showed him the text message.  
Richard stopped walking, and read it.

Ed Lancaster: I have been thinking all night of your body. Want to come over, and I will give you the best night of your life.

 

“We’ll go tomorrow.” Richard said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Feedback is always good and it makes me write more often.


	9. Surprise at Tiffany's

When Anne woke up, she still had the binding from the prior night on her wrists. She tried to undo them but she couldn’t.They weren’t tight enough but as a child, he was a boy scout and had learn to do different kind of knots.

“Rich, undo this please?”  
He was still half asleep, and mumbled, “Whatever you say, love.”  
“Richard, I need to pee.”  
“You are not wearing any underwear. You can go by yourself.”  
“Richard!”  
“It is not that hard.”  
“Richard, I am going to pee myself if you do not–”

Richard started to untie it with an easiness that annoyed her.

Richard kissed her and said, “See? As easy as kissing you.”  
“Where are you going?” He asked her.  
“I have to sign the papers today.”  
“What papers?”  
“Art Gallery.”  
“Oh!” Richard sighed, “I wanted to go with you today to see some rings!” He said as Anne slid her arms through his shirt and her legs through his boxers. Anne smiled.  
“You did?” Anne asked.  
“I told you yesterday.” Richard said as he stood up. He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist.  
“Can I go with you?” He asked her.  
“Can you?”  
“May I go with you?” He asked her.  
“No.”  
“Are you wearing my clothes?” He asked as he started to trail his fingers up to her breasts.  
“Yes I am!” Anne said as she turned around. 

She stared at the nakedness of his body. Richard had never been shy about his body. Even when he hurt his back five years ago by goofing off with his brothers Edmund and George. 

“It looks better on the floor, though.”Richard said as he pushed down his boxers from her.  
“Not now, Richard! I have to be there early.” Anne said pulling them up.  
“It would only take us an hour at max!” He said.  
“Not now, Richard. I have to go now. I am late.”  
“How can you be late? It is . . . oh!”  
“Let me drive you at least. Then we’ll go and see the rings you like. I was thinking Tiffany’s. You have always loved Tiffany’s.”  
“Tiffany’s?” Anne asked surprised, “That is expensive, Richard.”  
“I don’t mind.” Richard said.  
“A ring there can cost can easily cost thousands of dollars.” Anne said.  
“I’ll finance it. You’ll get the most beautiful ring that I could afford.”

Anne’s eyes became watery. Richard’s face seemed so honest. His face was so true.

“Do not cry! Why are you crying?” He asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

Anne shook her head. She threw his arms around him. She hugged him so hard that he stopped thinking about making love to her. Instead, all he wanted to do was hug her, kiss her and love her like that. He began to laugh, which made Anne laugh.  
When she pushed away, he cleaned her tears and gave a kiss in her lips.

“Let me drive you there.”  
Anne shook her head. “I’ll go and I will come here after. You’ll go and do your thing, okay?”  
Richard sighed. He wasn’t going to win this one. “Okay.”  
“I’ll get you the biggest, fanciest ring. Like Scarlet told Butler she wanted.”

Anne smiled when kissed her lips and he went directly to his closet and dressed to buy something to eat. Anne took a quick shower, and ate the breakfast that he brought quickly and then quickly drove herself to the gallery.  
Richard started to google the rings. He laughed at the prices, but they were so beautiful, and he wanted his wife to have a bigger diamond than Edward’s Elizabeth, and George’s Isabel.

The most expensive one was 50, 632.Even though he wanted her to have a big diamond that was a third part of his annual salary. It was just not realistic for him. He know understood why Edward bought such a gigantic bling to that witchy wife of his. He was a lawyer, a divorce one. George had his veterinary practice, and a lot of cats ladies came every day because the fancied him. He printed the page, and then deleted his browser. He did not want Anne to se the ring.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and he knew that he would get a better offer if he dressed more formal, so he grabbed one of his long sleeved dressing shirts, and a pair of ironed and starched slacks.

“It would be an estimate of 15,000. That is with the taxes and everything.” The sales lady said.  
“Oh?”  
“If you change the carat, the price would go down.”  
“Carat? What the hell is that?”  
“How it is weighed. This type of shape is one of the most expensive too.”  
“Her hand will look beautiful with a diamond as big as that one. You know what . . . I don’t care. I’ll stop dining out, sending my clothes to the laundry, and dismiss the lady who cleans my place.”  
The sales lady looked at him and smiled.  
“So young and getting married?”  
“I am not that young. I look older with dark clothes.”  
“What’s her name?” She asked him.  
“Anne.”  
“Is she as graceful as her name?” She asked him. He did not understood.  
“Anne means ‘grace’, son.” The lady said as he took his information.  
“Oh.”  
“Is she?”  
“Sometimes. She can be a total klutz at times.” Richard laughed.  
“How did you meet her?”  
“Since we were little kids. Our Fathers, they attended boarding school together. We’ve been dating for almost ten years, now. We broke-up last year, but some series of fortunate and pleasant events brought us together.”  
“Good!” The lady smiled. “The total would be actually 16, 020.”  
“If you finance it for a 36 months, you’ll have to pay 445. If you finance it for 24 months it would be 667.50 per month.”  
He sighed.  
“Oh Annie!” Richard sighed as she scratched his head.  
“There are other rings, son.”  
“She always wanted a ring really big. I remember her talking about wedding with her sister and my two oldest sisters when she was about eleven. She would love this one. I know it. Which is the longest financing?”  
“48 months. It would be 333. 75 each month.”  
“How much would I have to give on the first payment?”  
“333.75.”  
“Can I pay it cash? How long will it take to get here?”  
“What ring size is she?”  
“Six.”  
“Let me see if I have a six. I always recommend to buy the ring half size larger considering that woman always gain some weight throughout the years.”  
“Do you want her to kill me? If I suggest the minor comment of her gaining weight, she would put lady hormones in my drinks.”  
“She is fierce then?”  
“You have no idea!” Richard sighed with his cheeks as red as his blood.  
The lady stood up and walked to the back of the store. There he saw girls staring at him, giggling. They must have been high school girls because when he winked at them they all swooned in laughter and walked out of the store.  
Richard couldn’t care less that he had now a debt on his perfect credit. A sixteen thousand and twenty dollars debt. For four years.  
“I have it, but it needs to be cleaned.” They lady said.  
“Okay!” He said excited.  
“Richard?”  
That was Richard’s worst nightmare.

A.N: Who do you think it was? Let me know!


	10. Notice

I'll be out of the country for a week, so I wont be updating as much since it is a uni trip and I'll be surrounded by professors. If I have free time I will.   
Let me know what you thing of the story!

-Annelise


	11. Mother and Son

He looked back praying that it wasn’t his mother. Yet, he knew the voice too well. He pushed the ring to the lady and whispered her to keep it away for a second, before he turned towards Cecily York.

“My little Richard!”  
“Mother! What are you doing here?” He asked her.  
“I am here to polish my jewels, my love. The real question is, why are you doing here?”  
“I am lost.”  
“You are lost? You are the family compass love. Why are you dressed like that?”  
“I . . . I came here to buy some cufflinks for Dad’s birthday.”  
“You father’s birthday is in months. You live on a teacher’s salary.”  
“Thanks Mother for reminding me that.”   
“C’mon. I like how you are dressed today. Let’s buy you some more clothes like that.”  
“Mother I am okay!” He whispered.  
“You look so handsome today. Tell me, who is the lady you are willing to damage your credit for? Is it Joan? Are you trying to get back with Joan? I’ve been calling you and you have not answering. Whenever you do that is because you are busy with a girl. Is the girl Joan? Is she her?”  
He wanted to say yes, but he stayed silence.  
“Richard York!”  
“Can we talk later?” He asked the lady of the store as he walked away with his mother.  
“As I said before, I only came here to get Dad some cufflinks.”  
“I know you my sweet Richard, but let’s leave it at that. I do not want to intrude in your personal life. If you are getting back together with Joan, which I think is low specially after you used her after Anne kicked you out of her life.”  
“It is not Joan.”  
“Then who is it.”  
“I can’t. I promised that I would keep it a secret.” Richard said, reminding her of a teenage Richard when he started dating Anne.  
“No!”  
“No what?” He asked.  
“Richard!”  
“What?”  
“You in the hotel. You in the airport. You were behaving strangely. Are you back with Anne?”  
“You can’t say a thing. She made me promised. You know how she is. If she knows that I said something I will suffer. You know how well she knows me and knows how to make me suffer. Last time that she-”

His mother smiled at him with a sigh.

“No . . . Mom do not–”  
Cecily hugged her son, and started to kiss his forehead and his cheeks. he could feel getting poisoned by her Red Door perfume.

“That is so good! You and Little Anne! You two have dated all of your life. It is good! I am so proud of you. What were you getting her? A key? A key to your heart?”  
“No.”  
Anne would kill him. He knew she would. When he meant ‘kill’ he meant he would be not getting her.  
“I need to say this to someone. I am dying to tell someone.”  
“Is she pregnant?”  
“No. I married her.”

A.N: Short chapter but I just got back from my Uni trip. LET ME know what you think! :)


	12. Past and the Present

Anne laid on his bare chest as she caressed his skin. Richard was just thinking. He had told his mother everything and it felt good. She even congratulated him. He hadn’t told Anne about it, and it was driving him crazy.

“What is going on?” Anne asked him.  
“Nothing.”   
“Nothing? You were really distracted tonight.” Anne pointed out, “Pleased, yet distracted.”  
He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.  
“Is it about the ring? You do not have to get me an expensive ring, Richard.”  
“Sorry love.It is not the ring.” He said, “It is not that!” He smiled, “I saw my mother today.”  
“What happened?”  
“Annie, don’t be mad at me . . . I–”  
“What happened?” Anne asked. Richard closed his eyes.  
“No. Open your eyes. What did you do? Richard!” Anne said as she sat on the bed. Richard buried his face on the pillow.  
“Richard!” Anne said as she reached for his nightshirt that was on the floor to put on.  
“Don’t put the shirt on!” Richard complained.  
“Well tell me!” Anne said.  
Richard shook his head.  
“I love your hair.”  
“Okay, the shirt goes on.” Anne said as she slid her arms through the sleeves.  
“Tell me.”  
“Did she insult you and you insulted her back. Is that it?” She asked him as she pushed his hair up to see his eyes.  
“I saw her today. She was on the jewellery store. She saw me on the ring section. I told her. I couldn’t hold it back.”  
“No you didn’t!”  
“Anne–”  
“Richard! Now she will tell Mom. My Mom will tell Dad. They will both be furious with me. Dad will want to kill you because you didn’t do it the old way. He is still a little pissed at you because of last year. So that is why your Mother friended me on Facebook and started following me on Twitter. That is why she called me two times today.”  
“She called you two times? Today?”  
“Why did you tell her?” Anne asked complaining.  
“Are you mad at me? Anne . . . don’t!” Richard started as she stood up from the bed, reaching for her pair of jeans.  
“Annie!”  
“I told you tat I didn’t want anyone to know at least until we told Isabel and George.”  
“C’mon Anne. It is my Mom. She is harmless.”  
“Harmless? Was she not the one who told you that you would die of hunger if you studied music?”  
“Anne . . .”  
“Richard . . . don’t?”  
“Where are you going?” Richard asked Anne.  
Anne didn’t answered. Richard rolled his eyes as Anne grabbed the pair of gladiator sandals that she wore that day.  
“What did you wanted me to say?” Richard asked as he stood up. “Anne, I am talking to you?”  
Anne ignored him, as she walked through the hall.  
“Anne! Anne I am talking to you!” Richard grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. “What did you wanted me to say to her?”  
“I don’t know . . . I saw her and we decided to give another chance.”  
“C’mon Anne. I really do not understand this. We are adults. We do not have to explain ourselves to our parents anymore.”  
“Easy for you to say. I am my parent’s youngest daughter. Dad still thinks I am a virgin.”  
Richard laughed at that. “You a virgin?”  
Anne grunted, “Are you laughing? You made sure of that when I was sixteen.”  
“Tell me that you did not enjoy it.” Richard joked as he tried to give her a kiss, but she brushed him off, walking away from him.  
“Where are you going?” Richard asked.  
“To your Mom’s.”  
“She wont tell anyone, Anne. I made her promise.” Richard said.

Anne grunted once again. This time her eyes were watery. She was frustrated.

“What is it?” He asked her when she started to cry. He pulled her towards him and hugging her tight, “Don’t cry!”  
“Don’t touch me!” Anne said pushing him away.  
“C’mon. Stay here.”  
He was not going to let her go out at the high hours of the night.  
“Don’t!”  
“Can you put on some pants?” Anne asked.  
“No.” Richard started, “We are in our place, and if I want to be naked, I’ll be naked. You are not going anywhere. My Mother is probably sleeping already, Anne. Its 2:00am.”

Anne looked at the clock. It was pretty late, and she did not wanted to be in the middle of the street waiting for a taxi.

“Come to bed.” He said as he took off her jacket from her shoulders.

She started crying again.

“Trust me Anne. She wont say anything. She was rather happy. When she knew it was you, not Katherine. She was over the moon when she found out I was not back a gain with Joan–”  
“Joan? Joan? You slept with Katy and Joan?”  
“We were not dating Anne!”  
“So when Izzy told me about you and . . .”  
“You were keeping tabs on me?” He asked her as he leaned to kiss her, “That really turns me on.”  
“Are you serious?” She asked him.  
“C’mon. There is no need to Anne. When I tell you to trust me. You should trust me.”  
“I trust you, but I don’t trust your Mother when it comes to keeping silence.”  
“She wont say a thing. I promise, Anne.”  
“Why couldn’t have you told her that we were dating again. Now she’ll think that I am a tramp.”  
“You? A tramp? No one will ever think that you are one.” He said as he kissed her forehead.  
Richard didn’t like the frown that she had. “Wait here.”

Anne sat in the sofa as she awaited for him as she took a deep breath. Richard was now getting dressed nicely. A pair of nice pants and a nice white shirt. Just how Anne liked to see him dressed.

“What?” She asked him when he came back.  
“Let’s go out.”  
“Weren’t you telling me that it was too late to go out?”  
‘“On your own. If I am with you, you’ll be okay.”  
“Because you are so tough and strong.” Anne pointed out, “What if we get mugged?”   
“Then the thug will be mugging a pair or penniless pair.”  
That made Anne laugh as he grabbed her jacket.  
“Why are you dressed like that?” She asked him, “Where are we going?”  
Richard turned to grab her leather jacket and guided her to his car.  
“Where are we going? Why are we taking this route? Richard, are we going to the cabin?”  
Richard didn’t answer her.  
“First you open your big mouth and tell your mother, and then when I ask you something you don’t say a word.”

Richard sniggered making Anne grunt one more time. The ride time to the cabin was almost an hour away, and Anne after half hour of the car ride, Anne had already fallen asleep in the car. Her mouth wide open and snoring a little bit because of the position her neck was in.

He was pleased that she didn’t had to work they day after, he was gad that her position would be available in late September when one of the sales lady got into retirement.

“Anne, look at the moon!” He said nudging her thighs, “Annie!”  
Anne woke up hazily, “What?”  
“Look at the moon.”

Anne looked through the window, and saw the moon. It was big and silvery with a bone white hue on it.

“I do not understand why they say the moon is made of cheese.” Anne said.  
“Nor do I.”  
“Can you tell me why are we going to the cabin? I don’t even have a key.”  
“I know. But they always leave a key under the fourth rock to the right.” Richard pointed out.

Anne laughed. One time, Edward couldn’t find the key and he grabbed one of the rocks and threw it to the window.

“Do you remember Edward?” He asked her.  
“I was thinking of the same thing.” Anne laughed.  
“When he grabbed you after breaking all of the glasses and slid you through the window to open the door.”  
“I think I have the scar on the back part of my thigh.” Anne laughed.  
“You have a tiny scar now.”  
“Mom was furious with Edward.” Anne remembered.  
“It was snowing that winter. It was either that or freeze to death outside.”  
“And when Edmund later found that the back door was open. I remember hitting both of them really hard.”  
“You are not mad at me anymore?” Richard asked her.  
“I am still. You do not know how to keep promises.”  
“I am sorry. I was cornered Anne!” Richard said as he turned to the left. “Mom started asking–”  
“I cannot believe that you slept with Katy and Joan. Joan!”  
“When you left, I was pretty desperate.”  
“How many times?” She asked.  
“Anne!”  
“Katy is Katy, but Joan, she has banged more than the “I” in Pixar.”  
“Tell the joke correctly, Anne.You mean pounded?”  
“Yes!” She said giving him the stink eye.  
“You left me in a pretty petty state, Anne. You can ask Elizabeth. I spend days in Edward and Elizabeth’s house because I knew that you still had stuff in my place.”  
“How desperate?” Anne asked.  
“Desperate enough to seek comfort with Katy. Katy was only one time. I swear. Joan –”  
“Was she your rebound?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.”  
“According to Isabel I made out with Lovell one time.” Anne said ashamed.  
“You what?!” He said almost breaking the brakes of the car.  
“I was drunk then Isabel saw me and literally pulled me by the ear.”  
“He’s my friend.”  
“He probably doesn’t even remember.”  
“I wont get mad.” He said angrily.  
“You sound mad.”  
“When was that?” He asked her.  
“According to Isabel the week after. You cannot get angry with me. I should be asking you to get tested for STDs since you were banging Joan.”  
“I always used condoms with her.”  
“And you do not with me.”  
“We make love. It just happens. Making love isn’t planned like sex. I love you. That is the difference.”  
“About that . . .” Anne started, “I don’t want to get pregnant. Not at least until we tell our parents . . . well I mean your Dad and my parents.”  
“Meaning?”  
“I don’t want to get pregnant yet.”  
“Yet?” He asked her.  
“Well, I want children. Just not in this moment right now.”  
“Aren’t you on the pill?” 

She shook her head. 

“I stopped taking it when we broke up. I feel better now. My breasts aren’t as tender as they used to be, or as swollen or warm.”  
“That’s true. They are more fluffy now.” Richard smiled.  
“Fluffy?”  
“They are softer now. I like them more now.”  
“Why are we driving here?” She asked him changing the subject. She could see the cabin now.  
“Shut up and wait.”  
“Richard!”  
“Can you not wait three more minutes?”  
“Actually five, look at the GPS York.” Anne said pointing to the remaining time on the GPS.   
_______________________________________________________________

“Can you tell me now?” She asked him when they arrived as Richard looked for they key.  
“Well, I wanted to hold on to this a little longer. But since you started crying, that annoyed me and well, we started to fight, I wanted to give you something.” Richard added as he turned on the lights and then the heater.  
“What?”

He pulled out the Tiffany blue box and opened it.

“I know that this is messed up. We ended up getting married on the same day as our OCD siblings.” Richard said as he looked at Anne’s sweet face. She was now smiling with tears across her eyes.  
“How did you got it so fast?” Anne asked.  
“Shh . . . let me finish.” Richard hushed her, “I am deeply in love with you Anne. I have always loved you.” He said as he cupped her face with one hand.  
“Do you accept this ring as our wedding ring?”  
“You need one too.” Anne said. “I will get you one too.”  
“Okay!” He smiled, “ Do you accept it?”

Anne nodded while looking straight at his eyes. Richard smiled at her as he slid the ring to her finger, leaning to kiss her lips. He took hold of her strawberry blond hair, pushing her towards him. Anne took off her shoes and guided him to the master room, where her parents used to sleep whenever they go to the cabin. In the room, neither of them even bother to turn on the lights. Yet, Richard remembered to take off the sheet that covered the bed from the dust.

Like their first time together, they undressed each other, and stared at each others for a few seconds before embracing each other into more tangled body kisses. Richard guided her to the bed, as Anne began to take the lead this time, she asked him to be on top of her. He nodded because that was they way he also wanted her. He wanted to posses her, just as much as she wanted him to do with her. He began thrusting into her as she kissed his neck. Her fingers brushing through his dark curls made Richard mad, thrusting into her harder and faster. She was really close now. In any moment. She could feel him loosing control. He knew he was close because of the way he held her waist with one hand and her shoulder with the other one. When her lust consumed her, she just hugged him as hard as she could. She did not wanted to let him go, and with her arms around her, he came in her, releasing his lust and most importantly his love inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think! :)


	13. Another Morning in the Cabin

Tangled in the sheets of the bed, Anne woke up tired. She had not slept much, neither of them had. The sun rays rested on her face. She now understood why Richard whined so much why he wanted that side of the bed.

Richard.

Anne looked to her side only to find Richard, still sleeping.  
“Richard!” Anne called as she shook his shoulder.  
“Hm?” He asked in his sleep.  
“Don’t you have enthusiastic Little Campers–”  
Anne didn’t even have to finish. Richard opened his eyes as he grunted, “I forgot!”  
“Can you call that you are going late?” Anne asked.  
“It would be better that I say that I’ll be absent.” Richard said.  
“Isn’t weird teaching in the same school where you were a student?” Anne asked as Richard emailed the camp director that he had a family emergency.  
“No.” Richard said as he typed.  
“Who has my locker now?” Anne asked.  
“Sienna Lennox.”  
“Is she cool or is she a nerd?”  
“A girl with her name is bound to be cool, but she is actually a really cool nerd.” Richard said as he taped send, “Now, where were we?”  
“Sleeping!”  
“Before that?” Richard asked as he kissed the valley between her breasts.  
“I was breathless . . . I was struggling to breath?”  
“Were you?” Richard asked as he traveled down her body, planting kisses in her stomach.  
“Can we just talk?” Anne asked.  
He shook his head as he lowered his head to kiss her neck.  
“What were you saying?” Richard asked as he climbed up to her.  
“Nothing . . . just . . . Stop.” Anne said, making Richard’s mouth fall open.  
“Did you just . . . rejected me?” Richard asked when Anne pushed him away.  
“I want to talk to you.”  
“We can talk after we . . . you know . . . make love?” Richard winked.  
“We need to settle this thing. I am still mad at you because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”  
“You usually do not complain about it. Don’t I have a talented mouth?” Richard said leaning over to her to continue to kiss her.  
“Richard, I am being serious.”  
“Anne!”  
“Your mother will tell mine.”  
“Didn’t you say that you trusted me?” Richard asked.  
“I trust you. I trust you with my heart. But your Mother, I cannot trust her.”  
“I do trust her.” Richard said.  
“C’mon Richard when has your mother kept a secret? When I got my . . . We need to do something now.”  
“When you got what?” Richard asked.  
“Nothing!”  
“Well, I am actually mad that I didn’t tell anyone earlier because all I want to do is to parade you as my mistress.”  
“Mistress? That would have sounded good in the middle ages, but in this century, Mistress sounds like . . . ‘mistress’.”  
“Oh! Well, as my wife. As Mrs. Anne York.” Richard said.  
“I have to prepare the ground with my parents.” Anne said,   
“Of course we have.”  
“We?”  
“Well, yes. I have to tell my Dad, though he proba–”  
“He probably knows by now, right!” Anne said, making Richard laughed.  
“I didn’t–”  
“Accept that you have your Mother’s big mouth.” Anne demanded, “Accept that you are your mother’s son.”  
“Of course I am.”  
“So you accept it? Do you accept that you are like your mother?”  
“It depends. I have secrets that I am taking to my grave. I just couldn’t keep this one in.”  
“What secrets?” Anne asked.  
“And you talk about my Mother being noisy!” Richard laughed as he held her now tighter around her waist.  
“A good husband shouldn’t hide secrets from his beautiful wife.”  
“You got one thing right, I have a beautiful wife!” He said as he lowered to kiss her belly, making Anne burn for him.  
“I know what you are doing.” Anne groaned.  
“You know?”  
“Yes, you are distracting me.”   
“Am I?” He asked her as he lowered his head to kiss her hip bones.  
“Yes!”  
“Was that an answer or that you want me?” Richard asked her making Anne snapping out of his enchantment.  
“What secrets?”   
“I am not going to tell you!”  
“Then you are not going to touch me!” Anne said pushing him away.  
“You know that in medieval times a wife could get in trouble because of she not giving her husband his rights.”  
“What are you going to do? Spank me?” Anne asked.  
“That’s actually a good idea though!” Richard said with a wicked smile on his face.  
“What were we talking about?” Anne asked.  
“How we are perfect together? How we are always in the same page. How we always have hot sex?”  
“You just want to get into my pants?” Anne asked.  
“You are not wearing any.” Richard said as he slid his hand under the blanket, slipping a finger inside of her. He smiled when he felt how ready she was for him.  
“And I thought that you didn’t wanted to feel me inside?” He said as he started to thrust his finger inside and out of her, gently leaving a kiss in her sex.  
Anne moaned, making Richard smile.The only thing he wanted was her to shut her mouth and enjoy what she was feeling. Anne continued to fight him by saying that he was not going to get his way, but when he added another finger she was now encouraging him to keep it up like that, making Richard stop.  
“Why?” Anne asked.  
“Do you want me?” He asked her.  
“Yes.”  
“Then why did you rejected me earlier?” Richard asked as he moved up to her, softly leaving a trail of kisses that way up to her neck.  
“Because you know how I like when you insist,” Anne started, “ when you beg me.”  
“I do not remember begging you.” Richard said.  
“But you are going to?” Anne asked as she got on top of him.  
“Am I?” He asked her.  
“Yes.” Anne started as she started to kiss his neck.  
“I am not going to beg you.” Richard groaned, feeling his wife’s breasts rubbing against his chest.  
“You sure?” Anne said as she took his hands and placed them on her waist.  
“I am Richard York. I do not beg.” Richard said as he slid his hands up to her breasts. Anne lowered herself, sitting in his hips.  
“Don’t!” Richard gasped.  
“What?” Anne asked him as she started to move herself a little more down around his pelvis area.  
“Anne!” Richard groaned.  
“Yes?”  
Richard shook his head. He was not going to tell her that he wanted her. Not now when he said that he didn’t beg.  
“Go on. What were you saying?” Anne asked him, “What do you want?”  
“I . . . I . . . I want . . .” Richard couldn’t say it. He knew that Anne was just teasing him but he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction because if he did, she would be boasting about it for an entire week. He turned around, pinning her on her back against the mattress and began to thrust into her, he could already fell Anne tightening around him, her nails on the back of his shoulders, wrapping her legs tighter around him, and when she cried in pleasure his name, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, releasing himself inside of her.  
Richard smiled at her, tilting over to her“Anne,” Richard started.  
“Yes?” Anne asked with her eyes closed.  
“I want you!” Richard smiled at her, giving her a kiss in the cheek.  
“I know!”  
"I think I will call in sick tomorrow too. We could stay a few more days in here."  
"Don't you have Little Campers to teach music?"  
"They are also looking for an art teacher."  
"I am not going to spend my summer in that building. I don't have that many fond memories of that place."  
"We could create some. I have always wanted create a symphony with you."  
"I think we could do it in a more appropiate place."  
"I am serious, though. We need a really good teacher."  
"I've never teached before."  
"You just have to tell them what to do. You are good bossing around."  
"Izzy would be there too." He said.  
"How is Isabel as a teacher?" Anne asked.  
"She's pretty cool. Though I think that her Spanish needs more practice."  
"Isabel's Spanish couldn't be better. When we went to Spain she was our saviour."  
"Until she asked the waiter if he wanted to have sex with George."  
"She got confused." Anne said. "She meant bet not bed. She was eighteen. That was like nine years ago. I would like to listen to you talking spanish."  
"Ti amo?" Richard said.  
"You mean 'te amo', right?"   
"Isn't that what I said?" He asked her, "I am serious, or do you plan to sit around that fine ass of yours the entire summer?"   
"What did you just said?" She asked him.  
"That you have nice buttocks." Richard said leaning over to kiss her.  
"Hm!"  
"Are you?"  
"I don't know yet, Richard."  
"Take it under consideration, Annie." He said.  
"Do you want to take a cruise?" She asked him as she looked at her ring.  
"We need a honeymoon." He pointed out as he caressed her belly, "And I also want to put a baby inside here. Do you want one?"  
"We can always keep trying!" Anne pointed out.  
"That is a fantastic idea!"  
"Pity that you haven't accepted yet that you can keep a secret like your mother."  
"Pity!" Richard said before kissing her in order to get more tangled in the bedsheets again.


	14. Nan de Beauchamp

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞A Month LATER∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Anne looked for her phone. She couldn’t find it. She looked under her bed. She looked under the sofa and it wasn’t there.

“Crap!”  
“What?” Richard asked.  
“Have you seen my phone?”  
He shook his head. “I haven’t seen it.”  
“I need to call my Mother.” Anne said, “Can you call me?”

Richard dialled her number. Anne turned off the TV, making Richard laugh on how she looked for her phone.

“Here you are!” Anne said as she reached for it. Richard looked at her as he leaned over to grab it.   
“It must have fallen yesterday.” Anne said.  
“A lot of things fell yesterday.” Richard said referring to the lamp that was besides the window.

Anne texted her mother, saying that she needed to talk to her. Only to her.

Mother: Good! Because I need to talk to you.

“Wish me luck!” She said as she grabbed the charger.  
“You don’t need luck.” He said, “You are a good luck charm by yourself.”  
Anne showed him the text.  
“You haven’t called them for almost three days. I am sure that is it. Mother would not say a thing.” Richard leaned over to her to give her a kiss.  
“You look really cute with that shirt.” Anne said referring to the t-shirt he was saying that said Middleham Little Campers.  
“The funny thing is that they aren’t all that little.” Richard said, “They go from kindergarden students all the way to sophomores.  
“I really do not know how you do it,” Anne started, “Little brats and hormonal teenagers.”  
“I am the virtue of patience.” Richard smiled.  
“You look like really dorky in that shirt.”  
“Does it turns you on?”  
“Somehow it does. I, the hot girl, and you the geek with the camper shorts and ugly socks. I think its pretty hot! In a twisted way.”  
“Twisted?” He asked her as he held her tight around her waist.  
“I got to go. I know what your intentions are, Mister York.”  
“As you say Ms. Neville; it's supposed to be Mrs. York but apparently, you are fond of your name.”  
“Everything at its appropriate time, Mister York. Now, I am off to my Mother.”  
“Where are you meeting her?”  
“She’ll text me. Love you.” Anne said giving him another kiss in the lips, as she walked out of the door.   
“Anne!” Richard called her from the stairs.  
“What?”

Richard went to her, giving her another kiss.

“What is that about?”  
“I love you. Are you sure you do not want me to come?”  
“Go and teach those little kids some music.” Anne said.  
“Let me walk you down.” He said, taking her hand.  
“You are so gallant!” Anne said as she unlaced his hand from hers, and wrapping her arm around his torso.  
“I am just so happy!” Richard said.  
“Why?”  
“Because, to be with you like this.” Richard said this time wrapping his arms around her torso too before giving her another kiss.  
“I knew it!”

Richard and Anne looked back only to find Edward with Bess in his arms. She had her eyes closed because her Mother told her once to never see such behaviour.

“Papa, why was Annie kissing Uncle Rich?” Little Bess asked her Father.

Anne didn’t know what to say. She was ready to bolt but Edward grabbed her by the hand.

“Aren’t you pair always up to something?” Edward asked.  
“Not now Edward.” Anne said, "Bye Bess!   
“So this is why you haven’t been answering any of my calls?” Edward said to Richard.  
“I have to go.”  
“No. You are staying.”  
“Bess and I are going to be late for our duties today, right Bess?” Richard said, taking the girl into his arms.  
“I now understand everything. You being AWOL on George’s reception. The next day. The airplane. Oh my God! You pair were sleeping together the whole time!”  
“We really have to go.” Richard said as he took off from Edward’s shoulder Bess’s Olaf backpack.  
“Why is Annie sleeping with Uncle Rich? Did she wet her bed?” Little Bess asked.  
“My bed is not broken. You remember that you Uncle George and Aunt Annie got married? You and Mary were the flower girls so you two must remember. Well, they are staying in my place still. So I asked your Uncle Richard if he could lend me his sofa for me to sleep on.” Anne said, looking at Edward now, “That is what your Papa said.”  
“You are letting Annie sleep on the sofa? But it is so uncomfortable! You can stay at our house. Right Papa?”  
“I am sure she is well taken care of here.” Edward said as he looked at his brother.  
“Don’t say a word.” Richard told Ned.  
“A good husband cannot keep secrets from his wife.” Edward said.  
“Told you!” Anne said to Richard before flying off.  
“We need to talk about this Little Brother!” Edward said with a smile.  
“You cannot tell anyone!” Richard said, looking down the stairs.  
“We’ll talk later Little Brother! We’ll talk.”  
“Edward. Ned! I am serious!”  
“Later, Little Brother!”

Richard grunted. He had completely forgotten about Edward coming over. Since now on, he would take Bess to camp, but he had forgot about it because of Anne an him spending the night loving each other.

“Uncle Rich?”  
“Yes Bess?”  
“Is Annie my Aunt too now?” The little girl asked as she played with her Uncle’s hair.  
“Do you want to keep a secret with your favourite Uncle?” Richard asked.

The little girl nodded.

“Where is Uncle Ed?”  
“Really? Is Uncle Ed your favourite now?” Richard asked.  
“He gave me a fluffy Olaf and a fluffy Elsa!” Bess smiled.  
“If I get you a toddler Elsa, Anna and Kristof, would you not tell Mama or Nana CeCe that Annie is now your Aunt or that you saw us kissing?”   
“I already have Kristof. Uncle Edmund bought it for me when I broke my pinky.” Bess said as she showed her broken pinky to her Uncle.  
“But do you promise?” He asked her.

Bess nodded, giving her Uncle a kiss in the cheek.  
Anne’s heart was racing. She knew that Edward wouldn’t say a thing, but she was worried with two things: Little Elizabeth saying something and her Mother. She knew that Richard would take care of Elizabeth, by buying something of the latest Disney princess since those two were as thick as thieves, but her Mother was worrying her. She knew that her Mother would not act as her Father would, but the text that her Mother send was causing her to go crazy.  
She waited in the club. She took off the ring from her hand, and slid it as a charm in her necklace. She waited for almost fifteen minutes and she felt exahusted, and then it was when she felt a hand in her shoulder.

“Mom!” Anne stood up, kissing her mother in the cheeks.  
“You look pretty radiant today.” She said.  
“Thanks.”  
“You haven’t been answering my calls.”  
“I sort of loss my phone. But I found it.” Anne said, as she pointed to the phone in the edge of the table that was being charged.  
“Your Father has been really worried, Anne. I knew that it was probably that your phone was playing hide-and-seek with you.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“Cecily told me something.”

Anne’s throat became dry.

“She did?”  
“Is it true that you are back with Richard?”  
“Is that what she told you?”  
“Yes.” Her Mother answered, “But is it true. You and Richard are back together?”  
“Yes.” Anne smiled.

Her Mother smiled for her. She really liked Richard for her daughter. Anne was fire, while Richard was the water that she needed to calm down.

“Mother, I have to be completely honest with you.” Anne said as she switched seats to be closer to her Mother.  
“Are you pregnant already? Because if he got you pregnant and you are not married–”  
“I am not.” Anne laughed, “I am not. Not that I know of. The thing is . . . Richard and I . . . we um . . .”

“We got married!” Anne blurted.  
“You what!”   
“We got married . . . I know that it is a lot to take in, but . . . we do love each other, and Richard and I aren’t the kind for big white weddings.”   
“I know that you and Richard have been sexually active since the two of you were teenagers Anne. I know that you were not a –”  
“-so you are not angry?” Anne interrupted.

Her mother shook her head, she was smiling now, with a tear across her face.

“Come here!” Her mother said standing up to hug her. 

Anne really did not expect her mother to take it like this. She thought that her mother would throw an full on fit. 

“Of course I am not. I am actually really pleased. Well, I am upset, because I would have loved to attend your wedding. Just as I did with Isabel. Help you to getting dressed . . . your Father will insist on a big wedding, just like . . . just tell me that the pair of you did not got married in one of those drive -thru wedding chapel . . . no, no, no, tell me that is wasn’t the same day as your sister’s.”

Anne shook her head, “No mother. It was the same person that performed George’s and Izzy’s wedding. Though I think Richard would have liked to dress as Elvis, and for the second question: No. I specifically waited until it was 1:00am.”

Her Mother once again smiled at her.

“Where the two of you living?” Her Mother asked.  
“I’m staying at his place. For now. I am worried about Papa. You know how he acted when Isabel and George got engage, saying that the Yorks were trying to steal his girls.”   
“Well, you will have to give some time. Tell him first that you and Richard are back together . . . then, after he is fond of Richard again, tell him.”  
“Can you prepare the ground for me?”  
“No. You were old enough to elope, you can prepare the ground for him on your own. Now tell me. Making me a grandmother is near in your plan?”

Now she sounded like Richard.  
“I’ll let Izzy give you the first grandchild first.”  
“Are you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure?” Her Mother asked, “You look rather–”  
“Rather what?”  
“Well, have you seen your breasts? They seem rather large? At first I thought that you were eating more, and well, I was glad because I think that gaining some weight would be good for you. Men do not like skin and bones all over the place. But if you tell me that you and Rich–”

Anne look down at them. She had seen some changes on her body. Her pee smelled different, and she constantly had to pee. She had been having mood swings, but mood swings were normal for her. 

“But I had my period a few weeks ago.”  
“Women spot during pregnancy.Anne? Annie?”

Anne started to feel dizzy. She felt as if she had been casted out of her body.

“Well, it was nice seeing you.” Anne said standing up, her Mother stood up and helf her hand.  
“Are you sure you are okay?”  
“Yes, Mother. I will talk to father . . . I . . . see you later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Comment and tell me what you think! :)   
> -elise


	15. ++

She drove herself to the nearest pharmacy and got the first pregnancy test that she saw. She then went home, still hesitating if to use it because since she had gotten with Richard, they had started to eat more take-outs, including pizza and pasta. Yet, it still hit her. Richard was not using any kind of protection, nor was she. She wouldn’t mind to be pregnant, but she thought at least that she wouldn’t conceive so easily, specially after being off the pill and the mess that it caused to her hormones balance. Yet, when she peed, and the timer in her phone rang, she knew that it would be a yes or a no. There would be no maybe. She took a deep breath and sighed, and as she reached for the test, she felt a sudden chill on her back, and when she grabbed it she saw it.

+

She was pregnant. She had a baby inside of a bean inside of her. She shook her head. It couldn’t be possible. She started to feel dizzy again. Then her phone rang. It was Richard, his ringtone was a really romantic one, which he insisted to set as.

“Hello?” Anne asked almost wanting to cry.  
“Milady Anne!” He whispered.  
“What?” She did wanted to cry.  
“Are you okay, love?” Richard asked her as he grabbed his satchel. It was now 3:00pm, and it meant time to go home. 

Which he was glad because he couldn’t help it but to be with Anne as a husband and wife.

“Yes.”  
“Sure? Did your Mother cursed you? Is that why you are crying?”   
Anne shook her head, “No. I . . . I am watching Titanic.”  
“You are?”  
“Yes!”  
“Well, get dressed, I want to take you to dinner tonight.”  
“Dinner?”  
“Yes. We have not been on a real date since we broke up last year. I think it is about time that we start the night correctly. First a fancy dinner, then a movie, then if you consent, we can–”  
“We need to talk Richard.” Anne said so fast, that it scared Richard.  
“Are you breaking up with me?” He asked her. The way she sounded was just as she sounded when she broke up with him.  
“Don’t be silly. I just . . .”  
Anne started to cry over the phone, “Oh Richard, I don–”

Richard couldn’t have gotten faster out of the teacher’s room and into the hall, passing through students and parents so fast. 

“Anne . . . Annie! What’s wrong?”  
“Just come in here. I don’t know how to say this over the phone!”  
“Did you cheated on me?”  
That was the other thing that occurred to Richard.  
“Really? Richard? Me sleeping with another man? When we haven’t left that damn bed of yours that it is as if I was sleeping on a rock bed? How can you think that of me!?” Anne cried, “I am carrying your child, Richard. Your child! How can you think that of me?!”  
Oh my God!” Richard stopped his car, "I forgot Elizabeth, Anne! I forgot Bess!"

He had forgotten about Bess. He forgot his niece in the day camp. 

“WHAT?” Anne yelled from over the phone.  
“I forgot to get Bess. I left her. Anne, let me call you back!”

That had just made Anne more upset than she already was, to the point that she threw her phone to the wall. Richard not really processed what Anne had said. He honestly didn’t.He quickly turned around to go back to the school and told the little girl that he had to go for gas.

“I think you forgot me Uncle Dickon. Your car says still that you need to go for gas. You forgot me.”  
“No I did not. C’mon Bess, how could I forget that little face of yours?” Richard asked her, but the little girl had her mother’s brain.  
“Are you going to buy me little Anna and Elsa now? If you don’t–”  
“Not now. Do you remember what I told you this morning? Not telling you anyone about me and Annie kissing?”  
“I wont tell if you don’t tell Mama or Papa that you saw me pushing another girl.”  
“Deal!” Richard smiled at her.

He dropped her off at Edward’s office, making Edward get out of his office just to see his little brother.

“When were you planning to tell?” Edward asked.  
“Right now it is not a good time!” Richard said, “Anne is upset about something . . . she was watching Titanic and–”  
“Go on!”  
“I wont tell anyone Uncle Dickon!”  
“Wont tell anyone what?” Her Father asked.  
“About Annie and Dickon kissing.”  
“Did he made you promise that?” Edward asked his daughter.  
“Yes, he told me that if I didn’t tell Mama or Pops, he would not tell you or Mama about me pushing Serena and that he would get me little Anna and little Elsa.”  
“You pushed–”  
“Shh. It is a secret between Uncle Dickon and me!” Bess hushed her Dad. Edward let it pass, she was just the sun of the sky to him.  
_____________________________***________________________________***____________________________________

When Richard got home, he found his Anne on the bed.  
“What is wrong love?”  
Anne did not answered, making Richard crawl to where she was, getting under the sheets with her.  
“Love, what’s wrong?”  
Anne did not turned to look at him.  
“Annie?”  
“How could you think that I would cheat on you?” Anne asked crying.  
“I am sorry, You really scared me!” Richard sighed as he started to touch her waist, “What is it, Anne? Was it your Mother? Did she–”  
“Where you listening to what I told you?” Anne snapped at him.  
“I wasn’t really.” Richard admitted, “I forgot little Bess in the camp. You worried me Anne–”

Anne buried her face again in her pillow, well, Richard’s pillow. None of her things were in his place.

“What did I said to make you–” 

Anne interrupted him by giving him the pregnancy test.

“What do you want me to do with the thermometer, Anne? You are only hot because you’ve been crying. It is a normal response of your body.” He said kissing her forehead as he grabbed it.

Then he looked at it. It was not a thermometer. It was surely not one since it had two plus signs on it. 

++

Then it hit him.

“Oh Anne!” He smiled, “Annie!”

He then noticed Anne’s face. His happiness was not shared by her.

“No?” He asked her.  
“I don’t know!” Anne cried, “ I don’t have a job. I . . . my Dad doesn’t even know that we are together.”

Richard had other questions in mind.

“Why did you suspected?”  
“I didn’t. It was Mother. When I told her about us, she first asked me if I was with child, which I said no, but then she thought I was because I looked swollen. She said that my breasts were bigger now, and asked me if I had missed my period, which I don’t know. I had a really short period two weeks ago . . .”  
She buried her face on his chest, “I am so scared, Dickon!”

She called him Dickon. DICKON. She rarely called him Dickon.

“Hey . . . don’t cry. I am here with you. I am here.”  
“My Dad will kill me. Isabel will.”  
“No they wont. First, I wont let them harm you nor my little prince or princess. Second, they wont because they love you. Third, well, neither of them are capable of. Richard may strangle me, but he wont do you any harm.”  
“I am serious and you are joking.”  
“Anne!” Richard cried out loud when Anne escaped from his arms, “Hey, do you want to go to him today?”  
Anne shook her head.  
“I am scared.”  
“You shouldn’t be. Your Dad, Richard, he will take it well.”  
“No about that!” Anne started, “I am scared. A baby!”   
“We’ll figure it out. Don’t we always figure out things?” He asked her, making Anne nod.  
“Now,” Richard said as he gave her a kiss in her lips, “Do you want a mini me or a mini you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister found out that she was pregnant because Mother told her that she looked bigger in the chest area and her waist was not that slim., and because she was going to the bathroom almost every half and hour. That's the only experience I have had with pregnancy, and it was not a personal one. This is basically based on my sister's pregnancy with my year old nephew.  
> -Elise


	16. Chapter 16

Richard drove along with Anne to her childhood home were her parents lived. Richard was trying to make her relax, but it was not working. With one hand, she she curled her hair, and with her other hand she was biting her nails. Richard tired to maintain his composure, but Anne’s sighings, and gasping were now starting to control him and make him just as tense as she was.

“All that tension will harm the baby.” Richard said.  
“Shut up, Richard!” Anne snapped at him with a sigh.  
“Look,” Richard said as he pulled over the car, “I am trying here. I know that things have gotten out of control, but you are acting like a little girl.”  
“Little girl? Little girl?”  
“Yes! You are overreacting. You are an adult Anne. You do not have to give explanations to your parents. You are 24 years old. You are not a little anymore.”  
“He’ll be so disappointed in me!” Anne cried.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“It has always been me, Richard. He has always been the closest to me. Me who he has been the closest. Not Isabel. It has always been the him and me.”  
Richard leaned over to hug her, but she pushed him away, “Don’t touch me.”  
“You know that I love you, right?” He asked her as he reached for her hand to kiss.  
“Don’t you mean lust?”  
“That too.” He said as gently making her tilt her face to her to face him, “I am here. You and I, we are in this together. You and me against the world. Do you remember?”   
Anne did not respond.  
“Let’s just go there. Say what we have to say–”  
“And what? Go?”  
“You didn’t let me finish, you know. We say what we have to say, your Mother, she’s cool with it you said, but Richard he would be happy, confused, or sad. Those are the only three options.”  
______________________________________________________________

Richard forgot about the other options.

 

ANGER.

 

RAGE.

 

Maybe . . . hospital

 

That’s where he was now. The most recent admission was of Richard Neville who said that he was having a heart attack when he heard the words from his little girl coming from her mouth that she had been married for a month and that she was now pregnant.

“He’s stable.” The Doctor said to Nan Neville, “He just needs to lay off the omelettes during the morning and instead eat oatmeals. His cholesterol is just too high for his own good.”  
“Wasn’t he stable?” Isabel asked.  
“He is now. Just don’t give him strong news such as that one, dear.”  
“It wasn’t her.” Nan said.  
“Where’s Anne?” Isabel asked.  
“She’s with Richard.” Nan answered when the doctor left.  
“I cannot believe she did not say to me a thing. I am so happy. We have now a York on our arms.” Isabel said, making Richard Neville’s pressure go up a little.  
“Don’t say that in front of you Dad. Go on check your sister.”  
“I really do not understand why Annie is always so paranoid. Why would I be mad at her because of such thing. I am really glad. They were both worrying me single in their mid twenties. It was just depressing.”  
“Isabel!” Her mother hissed her, “Go and see your sister. She’s pregnant, and she has always felt weird about hospitals.”  
“Pregnant?! You said, married–”  
Isabel smiled when she saw Anne standing in the hospital garden with Richard, who was siting with his face resting on her belly, and his arms wrapped around her waist  
“There weren’t three options, weren’t they?” Anne asked him, making Richard snigger.  
“No. I am always off at something, and apparently rationalising was one of them.” Richard smiled.  
“Do you fear better now, love?” Richard asked her as he touched her belly.  
“Yes. It is like a huge weight have been taken off my shoulders.” Anne said.  
“Now a seven pound one will come!” Richard said.  
“Thanks for reminding me that I will get fatter, and will have stretch marks around my belly.”  
“Big deal!” Richard joked, “I guess I will have to leave you and find a young one with a– couldn’t you hear the sarcasm in my voice?”  
“I heard it. I just didn’t like it.” Anne said.  
“Isabel’s here.” He said as he continued to kiss her belly.  
“I don’t want my little girl–if it is a girl be named like my sister. Not as a first name, maybe as a second name.”  
“When I say, I refer to Isabel Neville. Your sister? My sister-in-law?”  
“Isabel!” He greeted her as he waved at her.  
“May I have her for a moment?” Isabel asked making Richard nod.

 

• • •  •

 

“Can I see the ring?” Isabel asked her after a few minutes of silence.   
“Richard went over board with it!” Anne smiled.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Isabel asked hitting her sister in the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I was supposed to be a winter bride, while you were the summer one.”  
“Meaning?” Isabel asked her.  
“When we were little.” Anne started, “You said that because I am the youngest I had to have a winter wedding, and you because summer came first, a summer bride.”  
“Oh Anne! We were tiny little brats.” Isabel sighed.  
“So I am to be an Aunt now?” Isabel asked as she touched her sister’s belly before jumping on her giving her a hug.  
“Mom told you? Didn’t she? I wanted to tell you in person. Everything but–”  
“But Richard kept you in bed? Or was it the other way around? Is he still as good as you used to say to me when we were younger?” Isabel asked.  
“Izzy!” Anne asked a little embarrassed.  
“I am just saying. Those Yorks!” Isabel sighed, “They know how to handle their tools.”  
“I don’t really want to know about you and George’s sex life.” Anne said in disgust.  
“Says the girl who used to brag about the thing that Richard used to do when you two started doing it for the first time. You are lucky I didn’t rat you to Mom or Dad.” Isabel laughed as she remembered when they were young making Anne laugh.  
“Richard does this thing where he kisses my hips . . . oh and he goes mad when I let him feel my boobs!” Isabel said, mimicking a teenager Anne.  
“Shut up.” Anne snapped at her  
“Do you still go mad when he kisses your hips?” Isabel laughed.  
“Is that why you wanted to talk to me right now?” Anne asked, “You want to tease me?”  
“You didn’t tell me that you were pregnant.”  
“I just found out a week ago.” Anne said in her defense.  
“You were 21 years old. Your period was late a day, and you called me because you were freaking out fearing that you might have been pregnant. And now, when you really were, you don’t even tell me?”  
“Things haven’t been normal for the past month.” Anne said as she touched her ring.  
“I bet!”  
“So you are pregnant?” Isabel asked.  
“This wasn’t how I– we planned to tell you, to tell everyone.” Anne kept going, “Richard . . . I don’t know how he managed to keep it in. A few days ago he told Edward, and when he got me the ring, he told his mother because she practically saw him at Tiffany’s.”  
“You got a Tiffany’s ring? That’s the problem. He spoils you too much, and he likes to spoil you. I bet that he gets off on that.”  
“He spoils me.” Anne said.  
“You have to promise me that this wont happen again.” Isabel said, “Promise me that you will stop being so controlling.”  
“You sound now like Richard.” Anne rolled her eyes.  
“Now,” Isabel started, “You need to talk to Dad now. He’s loaded in pain high blood pressure medicines. He’s easy now. He’s high on drugs.”  
“I am sorry. I really wanted you to be my maid of honour too.” Anne said, “But I managed to contain Richard. Hold him off. We got married at 12:05AM. So we didn’t get married on the same day as you and George.”  
“Good!” Isabel said, “I wouldn’t have liked sharing my anniversary too.”  
“Now, go and talk to Dad while he’s high on tranquillisers.” 


	17. Chapter 17

"If we have a boy," Richard started to ask when he hoped into the bed where Anne was eating chips with avocado. A food that she disliked before the pregnancy. "Can we name him–"

"We are not naming our baby Richard. There are too many Richards in this family. There’s Dad, your Dad, my Grandfather, your Grandfather,your sister Elizabeth’s son … Edward’s Elizabeth son, Richard Grey … I want no more Richards. It gives me a headache during Christmas when I have to give all of the Richards their present." 

Anne said as she took a break.

"And if we have a girl, can we name her–"  
"We are not naming the baby Anne if it is a girl. Just look through your contacts list and count how many Annes you have."  
"Okay." Richard answered.  
"Richard?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you go to the store and buy peanuts. I want peanuts."  
“Have you seen the hour?” Richard asked her as she looked through names in her iPad on babynames.com  
“I am creating a little human, Richard. If he wants peanuts, peanuts he shall get.”  
“He?” Richard asked, “You think it is a boy? You know, my Mother said that if a pregnant woman refers to the baby as a ‘he’ or a ‘she’ it predicts the sex.”  
“Mom swore that I was a boy, my grandmother told me. I came out with lady parts.”  
“Gorgeous one I might add.”  
“My room was decorated with horses and knights, and I was going to be named after my father. Richard. When I came out, Dad asked Mother to call me Richardine, which Mom laughed for two things: It was a no, and that it sounded like sardines, which reminds me of the food I asked you. Bring me peanuts and M&M’s. The big bag. Bring two. I like more M&M’s.”  
“It’s 11:46pm.” Richard said as he looked at his phone.  
“If you stop complaining you’ll be here back with us no later than 12:00am.” Anne said as she rubbed her belly.

He smiled at her. He was glad that she wasn’t as stressed as she was before earlier during the afternoon. Her mood shifted 180º. She was now smiling, looking graceful names for if it was a girl, and manly, strong names for if it was a boy. Now everyone knew about them. It felt so good, though her Dad was still mad at Richard for ‘betraying his trust’.

“Hurry up, and bring sparkling water too.” Anne said.  
“Sparkling water?” Richard asked.  
“Yes. I like how the bubbles do their thing!” Anne smiled.

When he got to the pharmacy, he bought Anne’s peanuts. There were salted, roasted, sugared. He deduced since she was pregnant she shouldn’t consume salt nor sugar, for her sake and the baby’s, so he got the natural ones that tasted like crap, and then went to the candy aisle. He grabbed the plain M&M’s and then remembered that she wanted sparkling water.

He was not broke, but he wasn’t a millionaire. His family had money, they were rich, but not millionaires. He was the badass of the family, the musician who lived on a teachers salary. He didn’t complained until he saw the price of the Perrier that Anne asked for. Seven dollars a small one. He should have gone to the Dollar Store, but he was too tired to go there. Then, Anne called saying that her candle was now over, and that if he could buy a few clean cotton Glade ones, making him say “Whatever you want love” with a smile on his face.  
“$16.97” The cashier said as she chewed gum.

He gave her his card and then pressed his pin number. He then got into the car, and when he got home, he found Anne crying.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her. The first thought was the baby. But no. She was watching Titanic, and she was already crying. It was the part where Rose tried to jump from the ship.  
“Nothing!” Anne said. “Did you noticed that they are named as Rose and Jack? Romeo and Juliet? The ‘R and the J’?”  
“No. I am the dumb one, remember?” He said as he gave her a kiss.  
“You are not dumb.” Anne said as Richard cleaned her tears, “If you were dumb I wouldn’t be here.”  
“Thanks God then!” He sighed as he took out the peanuts from the bag.  
“I decided to let you pick the name of the baby if it is a boy.” Anne said.  
“Richard?” He insisted again, making Anne hit him with the control, and accidentally turning off the TV.  
“No. You can name the baby if it is a boy after your brothers.”  
“Edward?”  
Anne rolled her eyes.  
“At least there is not an infant Edward.” Anne said.  
“If it is a girl?” He asked her, “You’ll name her, right?”  
“Do you like Grace?” Anne asked.  
“Grace York?” Richard asked.  
“I think it is pretty, but I also like the name Madeline.”  
“Maddie or Gracie?” He asked.  
“I was thinking as a middle schooler bully. If she is named Madeline, the will call her Mad Madeline, and if Grace, Greasy Grace.”  
Richard knew it was true. Kids can be cruel.  
“I love Grace. Is just so graceful.”  
“Well then it is set.” Richard said, “Edward if it is a little man, and Grace if it is a little maid.”  
“I want him boy, so he protect his unborn and not yet existing  sister  when I am gone.”  
"Don't say that." Anne said, "Something tells me that you'll die– we'll die together in bed while having old people wrinkly sex."  
"That would be funny." Richard laughed as Anne starred as his angular face, "I know I'll be laughing at their faces when they find us."  
"I must admit that I also find it funny." Anne smiled, “I remember the time I walked on my parents. It was horrible.”  
“But at least they know we died . . . you know . . . –”  
“Horny?” Anne asked.  
“No. Still mad for each other.” Richard finished as he took off his shirt.  
“I am mad for you.” Anne said as she took Richard’s hand to cup her breast.  
“How mad?” He asked her, which led Anne to take off her nightgown and telling him to light up the candles.  
“We are not going to do nothing.” Anne said, “I just want to feel your naked body against mine.”  
“I’ll be happy with what you offer me my love.” Richard said as he lowered his head to kiss her belly, then going up to just hold her in his arms.

Tell me what you think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Their First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771180) by [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden)




End file.
